Angel Of Darkness
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: Nekozawa X Haruhi


Disclaimer I do not own Ouran

Why. Why me of all people. Currently I am being pushed into an angel cosplay. Not any though. A dark angel cosplay. Apparently Tamaki found a new song on the internet and was 'inspired'.

Thanks to who ever wrote that damn song.

I sighed as I zipped up the corset. I looked at my self in the mirror. A black corset that looked like it was a lace up one but as i said was really a zip up one. I had black denim jeans and on my back was a large pair of black feathered angel wings. My makeup consisted of black eyeliner, black mascara, dark eye shadow and blood-red lipstick. If it wasn't for the black wings I would look hella awesome.

Maybe he will finally notice me.

Shut up! You idiot, he never will! He just lurks in the shadows! Besides why would he want someone like me? A poor commoner.

I sighed and walked out the room. I could hear the intake of the six hosts breaths. "Haru-Chan! You look all dark!" Hunny-sempi exclaimed and hugged me around my waist. I looked at all the hosts and they were dressed in dark angel costumes as well.

"You look hot Haruhi!" Hikaru said, and I rolled my eyes at him. "We wish you would have let us help you get dressed," Kaoru said and they grinned mischievously.

"THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD LET YOU DRESS MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki-sempi shouted and started to chase the twins with a baseball bat.

"That is enough!" Kyoya-sempi said and the room fell to an erie silence as all of the club stopped, and the noise disappeared as fast as it came. "The guest are waiting let us get in our poses," Kyoya-sempi said and everyone posed.

"Welcome!" We all said together and the princesses followed the hosts of their choice.

"Haruhi you look so cursed!" One of the princesses shouted and I smiled at her.

"Curse you say?" Came a voice and I turned and saw **him** enter the room. "The black magic club has curses,"

"No we said Haruhi looks cursed!" The girls shouted and I blushed when he finally looked at me. Even though I can't see him actually looking at me the thought makes me blush.

"Ah so the angel of light has become the angel of darkness for this moment in time," He said and they nodded. He left quickly and I felt disappointed.

I guess he really doesn't care. I thought to myself.

The host club ended soon, and I was left to myself. I had taken off my wings but kept the dark clothing on. I leaned back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Am I not good enough?" I asked out loud. I wore dark clothing today and all he did said was that I became an angel of darkness.

(Nekozawa POV)

"Curse you say?" I asked as I entered the room.

"No We said Haruhi looks curse!" The girls shouted and I looked over at Haruhi. There she stood in all her glory. The angel of light has finally turned to The angel of darkness. My Angel Of Darkness. I felt my breathing stop and my face heat up as i stared at her. If it wan't for my cloak she would have seen my blush and given away my secret feelings to the female hostess.

"Ah the Angel of light has become the Angel of Darkness," I said and the ladies all nodded. I turned and left before I could make a fool of myself by standing there watching her.

She was so beautiful. It was hard to take my eyes off her. But at last she is the Angel of Light that happened to be an angel of darkness for a few moments in time.

I heard the host club end and I made my way back up there. I got there just in time to see my dear Angel of Light sit down in a chair and look up at the Ceiling.

"Am I not good enough?" I heard her ask. I walked silently into the room. I noticed she had taken the Black angel wings off but she still had on the dark clothing, making her look even amazing without the wings because you could see her bare back.

Is she not good enough for who? I asked myself. Who wouldn't love the Angel of Light?

"Not that he will ever see me. He just plays in the shadows." I heard her say and I was taken aback. Could she mean me? No it can't be!

"Nekozawa am I not good enough?" I heard her say, and I to say I was shocked, would be the understatement of all the darkest past.

The Angel Of Light has feelings for me.

And more so she doesn't think I even notice her.

"Ah my Angel Of light?" I said as I came out of the shadows. I saw her look over to me and her eyes widen.

"How much did you hear?" She asked quietly.

"All of it. Did you mean what you said my Angel of Light?" I asked her and she nodded.

I walked over to her and took her hand pulling her close to me. "Then why ever would you think I did not feel the same?" I asked right before I kissed her.

* * *

I was bored :)

Edited now=)

~The Writer


End file.
